


And we pulled each other like gravity

by hllfire



Series: the universe around us [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, But Also Charles You Absolute Baby, Captain Erik, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles You Slut, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Charles - Freeform, Smitten Erik, Smut, im still having fun with planet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Erik accompanies Charles, Crown Prince of the Xavier Empire, to his first diplomatic meeting on the planet Themis, where he finds out something about the Prince and they end up talking about the past and how their paths had crossed before.Fill for the Day 1 of Cherik Week: Space AU.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Series: the universe around us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718755
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	And we pulled each other like gravity

**Author's Note:**

> **This can be read as its own piece of work even if it's part of a series.**  
> 
> 
> Hello everyone! Welcome to another part of my Space AU fic! This entire series was created for the Cherik Week prompt but, since the first part didn't feel space-y enough (at least not for me) I decided that I wanted to post this part on the first day of the Cherik Week because there's enough space related stuff to make it feel like a fill to the prompt. (I am aware that I didn't need to do that, that the first part would've been fine, but you have to understand that I'm a perfectionist when it comes to these things and I wasn't satisfied with just the first part).
> 
> Once more I want to thank [ itsdtennant ](http://itsdtennant.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the gif, these works of art only makes this better for me to write because I get so excited to post these that I want to write faster lmao 
> 
> Anyway, we're back to smut (big surprise) but this time with more feelings and some more made-up names for the planets where I went to google to look for deity names to give them all because it's part of the fun of the Space AU. I really hope you guys like this one, sorry that it's lengthy but I'm not really sorry, there was a lot to be said in this so the 10k was worth it.

When Erik had accepted the job to pilot the Arcadia, the ship that would take the Crown Prince Charles Xavier to his first duties as future Emperor, he expected it to be a boring job with its few perks, like going to new planets that he hadn't been with the Prince to escort him and meeting new people here and there, maybe even experience different cultures and see new places inside the Empire — he was particularly excited to stop at Khepri and watch the sunrise of the planet, said to look as if the skies were on fire. Those were the few things that Erik expected to be fun about the whole trip.

He _really_ didn't expect that, on the second day of travel — 36 hours inside the ship on their way to Themis —, Erik would be in the Prince's quarters, laying on the soft bed and its satin sheets, with said Prince riding him as if he needed that to live.

Erik had heard before about the Prince's charms, about how he was able to make everyone enchanted with just a smile and a look, and Erik always thought that it was ridiculous to think someone could have that kind of power before properly meeting Charles. He was proven wrong very quickly on that trip, and it took less than twenty four hours for Erik to fall for the infamous Xavier charm.

But he wasn't complaining. Specially not when Charles had his hands on his shoulders for support as he moved his hips on Erik's cock and looked down at him with those sapphire eyes shining as if Erik was everything that he wanted. And, for all Erik knew, he _was_ all that Charles wanted in that trip. He had managed to take Erik away from his post once more hours after what happened on the Bridge, and Charles almost didn't let him leave that time, only allowing Erik to go because he was too tired to protest more. Erik ended up sleeping at the Prince's quarters once his duties were fulfilled for the time being, with Charles carefully nestled by his side and completely naked, looking far too innocent in his sleep for what they had done before, soft skin pleasing to touch as Erik held him close.

Charles had woken up first, once Erik's co-Captain announced through intercom that they were just five hours away from Themis and that he should be getting ready for the first visit to the head of Themis' government. The Prince clearly had a different concept of _getting ready_ than Erik, because the first thing he did once the intercom was cut off was go down on the bed and wake Erik up by putting his cock in his mouth. It had worked, Erik woke up with a gasp and moaning softly at the feeling, quickly hardening under Charles' cares, and it didn't take long for the Prince to find his bottle of lube and open himself up while kneeling on the bed with his legs on each side of Erik's body, too impatient to allow Erik to do it, and slowly push Erik inside of himself with a moan.

Erik just watched everything slack jawed, mind still clouded from having just woken up. Charles' skin seemed softer under his fingers when he placed his hands on Charles' hips, his own skin still sensitive after having slept a few hours, and if it weren't for the intense sensations he was feeling as well as the warmth of Charles' body around his cock, he would think that it was a wet dream. Charles' movements started slow, hands on his own thighs as he slowly rolled his hips against Erik's, blue eyes shining in the partial darkness of the room since the Prince hadn't bothered on turning on the lights, giving Erik a show that the man was more than happy to watch. But soon enough he seemed to be impatient with himself and his hands went to Erik's shoulders, holding himself up there before moving up and down on Erik, taking a gasp from the Captain and moaning at the feeling.

Erik felt again that tug on his chest as he watched the Prince on top of him, Charles looking back at him with parted lips and half lidded eyes as soft sounds left his mouth as he kept moving desperately on Erik. He could stay there and just admire the Prince for hours, and it was a scary thought considering that those moments would inevitably end once the trip ended and Charles became the Emperor. Erik would still be his Captain, it was his job after all, he was loyal to Charles' father and would be loyal to Charles himself, but he couldn't see the Emperor of the galaxy keeping Erik close and allowing him to touch him like he had been doing in the last 36 hours.

He clenched his jaw as he felt the tug on his chest turn into a faint pain from the idea that it would end, and he decided to forget it. He had Charles Xavier riding him, looking down at him with desire painted all over his body, and he would enjoy it, would give the Prince what he wanted and what Erik recently found out he himself wanted as well. 

Charles gasped when he was thrown on the bed, laying on his back now, as Erik spread his legs and quickly slid inside Charles again, groaning with the feeling and hearing the whine coming from the Prince's mouth. Erik kept Charles' legs up as he fucked into him, eyes looking down at Charles' body and shuddering as he mapped out every mark that he had made on the ivory skin, his fingerprints visible all over Charles as well as a few hickeys that stood out on the pale skin of the Crown Prince. Erik couldn't help himself but think he looked even more beautiful like that, marked, _Erik's._

Charles closed his eyes for a second, moaning as Erik started going harder on him, before those blue eyes sparked up at Erik and a soft whimper left his mouth. He just watched as one of Charles' hands took his from where it was holding Charles' thigh securely, and dragged it until Erik had his hand around Charles' throat. His eyes widened for a second as he realized what Charles was asking for, stopping his thrusts for a moment to frown down at the Prince who only smirked. 

"Go ahead, Captain." Charles voice was breathy and slightly hoarse from his sleep, but the teasing was there without a doubt. "I trust you."

"You'll have a meeting with a governor in just a few hours. I don't think having choking marks will be a good idea, Charles."

The Prince smiled as Erik used his name, pulling Erik's hand again and keeping it on his throat when the man tried to pull it away. Erik clenched his jaw, knowing that Charles wouldn't give up of this now that he had the idea.

"I can hide it." he purred, rolling his hips to sway him into accepting by using pleasure as a bargain. Erik sucked the air through his teeth as Charles moved on his cock, the Prince just smiled with pretend innocence. "Please?"

Erik's eyes got darker as he looked down at Charles, knowing that, once again, he wouldn't be able to say no to the man. Erik tentatively squeezed the sides of Charles' throat, pressing on the soft skin under his fingers, and the reaction was immediate. Charles opened his mouth, a soft sound leaving it as his eyes almost closed all the way, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. Erik released the pressure for a moment as he used his free hand to spread Charles' legs a little more before starting to thrust again, quickly picking up the pace and squeezing the sides of Charles' throat again, as careful as possible.

The Prince cried out a moan, head thrown back as he exposed properly his throat for Erik. Charles' eyes were now just a slit of blue around the black of his pupils, looking at Erik with some difficulty thanks to his position, and Erik sustained his gaze as he clenched his jaw again, the sound of his hips hitting Charles' ass becoming louder as he went harder, faster, fingers now starting to put a little more pressure on the sides of Charles' throat, making the man roll his eyes and moan loudly and breathlessly. Charles held Erik's wrist, not to take it away from his throat but to keep it there, to show he was liking it, thumb rubbing circles on the skin of Erik's wrist in an almost adoring way. Erik could feel the pressure building up on his lower stomach as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

Charles came first, a choked out scream leaving his lips as he chanted Erik's name like a prayer and a few tears escaped his eyes with the force of it, head dizzy from the choking. Charles' orgasm was what pushed Erik over the edge, groaning and shuddering as he held Charles' hips to keep him close as he came inside of him, hearing Charles whine at that. Slowly, Erik removed his hand from Charles' throat, letting his fingers brush against the new marks that would surely stay there for a while, watching as Charles looked almost like he would become unconscious at any second, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to breathe.

A pinch of worry filled Erik's mind as he pulled out of the Prince and helped him sit up on the bed, pulling him closer to make him sit sideways over Erik's legs, holding Charles close and looking at his face. Charles smiled at that, chuckling and letting his head dangle for a bit before looking back at Erik's face and placing a hand softly on his cheek to bring Erik's lips closer, kissing him so softly that it felt weird, even if Erik didn't really dislike the gesture.

"I'm fine." Charles' voice was hoarse, making Erik sigh after remembering he would need his voice for the meeting in just a few hours. "You just make me lose my breath everytime, Captain."

Erik couldn't hold himself back from snorting at the bad try of flirting, seeing Charles smile satisfied at the reaction and cuddle himself closer to Erik's body, apparently comfortable in being held by him. Erik kept his eyes on Charles', watching as the man rested his head on his shoulder, sapphire eyes looking up at Erik with something bordering adoration inside of them. Erik liked that look.

"We're almost at Themis, your Highness." Erik used Charles' title and raised his eyebrows, seeing the Prince roll his eyes and let his body get limp on Erik's arms before falling back. Erik held his back up with his arm, smiling at Charles' protest as the man's head was still thrown back over his arm, protesting against the information like a child. "You need to get ready and find a way to hide your throat."

"I should leave it uncovered. Let them wonder." the Prince's voice was slightly slurred, as if he was too tired to speak.

"You are _not_ doing that."

Charles smirked, raising his head and running his fingers through Erik's shoulders tentatively. "Wouldn't it be fun to have them wondering who did this to me?"

Erik moved his face closer to Charles', his lips immediately parting as he thought Erik was about to kiss him, bringing a smile to the Captain's lips. It would never cease to amuse him how eager Charles was to allow Erik do whatever he wanted with him. Instead of kissing him, Erik moved his lips to brush against Charles' ear, caching it between his teeth for a moment and hearing the soft sound of approval coming from the man in his arms.

"No one will see those marks, because they're there for _me_ to see, and no one else. Understand, your Highness?" Erik whispered, Charles' body instantly reacting with a shudder. He moved back to look into Charles' eyes, seeing the man breathing heavily again, pupils still wide as he looked at Erik. 

"You're saying I belong to you, Captain?" Charles suggested, cheeks going slightly pink as Erik looked at the freckles on his nose and cheeks, saving the position of every one of them in his mind. "A bold statement."

"Not so bold when you want it, isn't it?" Erik grinned, hand slowly sliding through Charles' skin, from back to thigh, feeling the soft skin under his hand and squeezing it as he stopped. "Are you mine, your Highness?"

"Yes." Charles breathed out without hesitation, making a rush of– of _something,_ run through Erik's body.

Charles managed to make Erik forget that they both should be getting ready to leave the ship — Erik specially, since he needed to be at the Bridge for the landing — by kissing him languidly until both of them were laying on the bed again, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Outside, in Dike, capital of Themis, Charles was another person. His natural charm was still there in the easy smiles he gave and the quirk of his eyebrows, but suddenly he _looked_ like the Crown Prince.

Thanks to the cold weather in Themis, a thin coat of snow covering the ground that they stepped on, Charles was able to hide the marks on his neck with the collar of his coat — his tunic collar also high on his neck in case he needed to take the coat off. The tip of his nose turned pink as he walked next to Moira MacTaggert, Themis' governor's daughter, soon to take her father's place, talking about the planet and various other subjects, but mostly politics. Conversation seemed to flow nicely for Charles, always seemingly interested on the other person's words and quick enough on his words that the conversation between them never seemed to have awkward pauses. Even so, the Captain couldn't help but notice that Charles was tense, body stiff as if he wasn't really there. He had spent enough time with Charles to catch that slight change of demeanor. To Moira, the Prince probably looked completely normal and eager to talk, but there was something more there.

Erik walked behind the two of them, allowed to follow the Prince as his Captain, by the side of a woman who Erik recognized as Charles' personal bodyguard. If Erik hadn't heard of Raven Darkhölme's fame before, he wouldn't believe that the girl could protect the Prince from anything, smaller than Erik and seemingly not that strong, even if the last part was far from the truth.

Raven kept glancing at Erik from time to time from the moment they first met at the Bridge before the ship landed, making him awfully aware that she probably knew already of his and Charles' meetings. He wondered where the girl was when Charles had called Erik to his quarters for the first time, or when he went to the Bridge searching for Erik, or when they slept together. For a bodyguard, she wasn't really making a good job of keeping an eye on the Prince. But now, the blonde woman seemed awfully interested in side-eyeing Erik.

"I'm sure you and your crew will feel better if we go inside the Dike City Hall to have lunch and get warmer." Moira said, looking at Charles and then behind herself to watch Erik and Raven, a gentle smile on her lips. "My father is waiting for us there."

At the Dike City Hall, the seat of government in Themis, Charles seemed to change a little bit more, posture now turning more tense as he talked with Moira's father, Kinross. While they visited the grounds of Dike, Charles seemed radiant, almost happy to be there, gushing about the planet's nature and the way it worked in such an excited way that Erik couldn't help but smile at the Prince, even if there was that stiffness there. Inside the Hall, he looked like he wanted to run.

They sat at the governor's table to have lunch, Charles and Kinross talking away about politics while Erik only graced them with his words when he was prompted to talk, never really liking to say much in social gatherings, reserved as he was.

"I've heard about you, Captain Lehnsherr." Kinross said, making everyone look at Erik as he tried not to show how uncomfortable he was with the sudden attention, only wearing his normal stern look. "You have quite a reputation on the Empire with the way you aced the Captain test and put the Imperial pilots to the ground. Are you as good as the rumors say?"

"I believe I'm good enough to keep my job." Erik replied, a half-hearted smile on his lips before he took a sip of his drink, wanting to end the conversation before Kinross started to ask about his personal life, or his life before being the Emperor's Captain. He _definitely_ didn't want to talk about that.

"Oh, don't let him fool you, Governor." Charles' voice caught Erik's attention, making him look at the Prince with some kind of surprise in his eyes. "Lehnsherr is the best pilot in the Empire. Has been even before he turned into a Captain for my father. Trust me, I was the one who talked my father into bringing him to take the Captain's test."

Erik stopped for a moment, watching the Prince smiling as Kinross answered with some witty commentary, letting the new information settle in his mind. He didn't know what Charles meant about him being the one who convinced Emperor Brian Xavier to give Erik the chance to take that test, the one who gave Erik the chance to start over, and suddenly Erik was more than curious to understand what the Prince was talking about.

When Charles left with Kinross for a private meeting, Erik stayed in a lounging room with Raven as the girl played with a knife she had hidden on her boot, his eyes on the ground as Charles' words during lunch never left his head.

"Do you know what Ch- _the Prince_ meant when he said he talked to his father for me to take the Captain's test?"

Raven looked at him with a deadpan expression, almost like the ones Erik usually carried on his face himself, stopping her knife in her hand before sighing as if talking to Erik was a bother. And yet, he didn't miss the smile that appeared on the blonde girl's lips for a second there.

"Charles watched you racing before you became the Emperor's Captain." she said matter-of-factly. "He saw the way you piloted the ships you flew back then, and the control you usually had over them, and, since the Emperor was looking for a new Captain, Charles talked about you to his father and convinced him to allow you to try for the position."

Erik watched the woman talking with a frown on his face. Erik had stopped racing because of the offering to take that Captain test when he was twenty two, becoming the youngest Captain in the history of the Empire when he passed and made many Imperial pilots that had been serving the Emperor for years pissed. Back then, Charles was seventeen if his math was correct, but he didn't remember anyone talking about the Crown Prince watching races, let alone _his_ races. He was sure that if a member of the royal family was there, it would have been announced.

Raven seemed to get his confusion, as if she understood exactly what was going through the Captain's head, and huffed out a laugh. 

"There's more to it, but you'll have to ask _him_ for the full story. It's not mine to tell. But, well, he used to go undercover to the races. The bodyguard before me had a lot of problems to keep the young Prince at bay. He's a slippery one, and usually managed to go out the palace to watch the races." she explained, making Erik raise his eyebrows. "He loved watching… _them."_

For a moment, Erik was sure she was about to say _'you'._

* * *

They said their goodbyes to Themis' governor at the end of the day, getting back on the ship and getting ready to go away to the next planet. Charles looked utterly tired.

Erik had gone to the Bridge for the take-off, only leaving again — making sure to leave his someone on command of the ship before doing so — after they were already in space and on the route to Khepri. He walked calmly through the corridors of the ship, slowly making his way to Charles' quarters to check on the Prince, noticing that Raven was at the door that time. He thought about turning around and pretending he wasn't there at all, but Raven's eyes saw him before he could execute that plan. 

She stared for a moment, narrowing her eyes at Erik for a while before sighing loudly and getting away from the door, starting to leave the corridor itself.

"He's not in a good mood." she said before leaving completely, leaving a confused Erik behind as he questioned the woman's efficiency as a bodyguard.

In the end, Erik brushed Raven's attitude off and knocked on the door, hearing a faint _'come in'_ from the inside before entering the room. Charles had his back towards Erik, putting on a shirt over his naked torso, allowing Erik to see the pale skin of his back for a moment before it was covered by a soft fabric of a large shirt that fell over one of his shoulders, exposing the freckled skin and a few marks left by Erik there.

"I told you I don't want you to try and steal food from the kitchen, Raven. I'm alright." he said, voice calm even if there was a tinge of annoyance there, turning around to see Erik facing him with his eyebrows raised.

"I think I'm not the one you were expecting."

Charles seemed off-put for a second before a smile appeared on his lips, expression still seemingly tired. "Sorry, I thought it was Raven."

"I just came here to check on you." Charles seemed surprised at that as well, making Erik frown. "You looked exhausted when we boarded the ship again."

The Prince stood still for a while, as if he was considering something. He bit his lip for a moment before he looked down at the ground, face slightly flushed. "Is it alright if I don't want to have sex right now?"

Erik blinked a few times, words hitting him like a brick to the gut after hearing them coming from Charles, specially when he looked as if Erik would be mad at the notion of him not wanting to have sex. He didn't even go there with that in mind, he was just genuinely worried about the Prince, but those words made some part of him be afraid that he had, at any moment, forced Charles to do something he didn't want to do. But he seemed so eager all the times they...

"Of course it's okay." Erik said, wanting to hold the Prince but too afraid to step closer now. "Did I… Did I ever force you to…?"

Charles looked up then, eyes wide at Erik before he shook his head. "No, no. Lord, no. I just… I don't know. So far we only did that together, so I thought that… Since you are here…"

"No, I really just wanted to check on you, I promise." Charles smiled at his words, making Erik smile as well at the soft look on his face.

Erik's body relaxed a little after he confirmed that Charles had wanted him as much as Erik had wanted Charles the times they had sex, and he watched the Prince look at him for a moment before the smile on his lips got a little bigger and he raised his arms and beckoned Erik closer for him to hold the Prince by doing grabby hands. Erik chuckled at that, more accustomed to the seductive look in Charles' face, but learning that the soft look suited him well too.

Erik obeyed his Prince, walking closer to him and wrapping his arms around Charles' waist as Charles' arms wrapped around Erik's neck, eyes shining up at the Captain like they were in the morning when Erik had held him.

"Thank you for coming to check on me, Captain." Charles said, a playful smile painting his lips. "Very thoughtful of you."

"It's no problem, my Prince." Erik went along with Charles, making the smaller man huff out a laugh. "Besides, I take care of what's mine."

Charles' eyes widened at those words, a spark going through them as he blushed and laughed slightly embarrassed but sounding happy anyway as he looked down at Erik's chest. "Good to know…"

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Charles raised his head again, and pulled Erik's face gently down to kiss him. It was soft and slow, nothing like the other kisses they shared, and Erik found himself sighing pleased against the kiss, thumbs caressing softly Charles' back as the Prince's hands ran through his shoulders lightly through the fabric of his uniform. Once the kiss was parted, Erik almost lost his breath at the sight of Charles. He already had seen the man so many times, and in so many ways, and yet the sight of his lips redder than they were from the kiss and shining with spit, with his cheeks slightly flushed under the freckles that painted his face, and sapphire eyes half lidded and looking up at him with a sweet look made Erik's heart beat faster.

He raised one of his hands to run his knuckles over the skin of Charles' cheek, seeing the man close his eyes at the touch and smile. Erik was almost convinced that Charles had some kind of power, something that made him look like the only thing Erik would like to see for the rest of his life, remembering the mental remark he had made to himself on their first encounter. But Charles was more than Eros, Charles was Aphrodite, was beauty in its purest form. Was soft kisses and burning desire. Was what Erik longed for, as scary as that realization was. 

"You're staring." Charles mentioned, raising his eyebrows as he took the hand that Erik still had on his cheek to place a kiss to the back of it, red lips against Erik's skin. A blessing. 

"It's hard not to."

Charles blushed, eyes going down to the ground as he took Erik's compliment, and Erik realized he liked that side of Charles as well, the one that blushed over a small compliment, contrasting with the confident and seductive side that Erik had the pleasure to see before.

Charles dragged Erik to the bed, ridding him of his jacket from the uniform and leaving Erik only with the plain white shirt he wore under it, laying down with him and cuddling together, sometimes sharing kisses and touches but never more than that, and Erik couldn't bring himself to care. There, traveling through the darkness of space, Erik could pretend that the man in his arms was truly his. His to hold, to meet and to touch. And that was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

He watched the Prince as he fell asleep, expression soft and peaceful as he laid there, and Erik decided he would let the man sleep, glancing at him one last time before getting up from the bed. Charles moved a little, feeling the movement on the mattress, but quickly dismissed it, staying asleep.

He left the Prince's quarters after he put his jacket back on, quickly regaining his posture and walking around the ship with a stern face once again, making the people walking around him look away whenever he passed by. It was weird to realize that Charles was the only one that saw him when he wasn't serious ever since the last day, the only one who hadn't looked away from his stern look, and the memory of what Raven had said back in Themis made him sigh, curious to know why the Prince had recommended Erik to the Emperor all those years ago. Maybe he could ask later but, right now, Charles seemed to need rest.

* * *

Once Erik was done with his duties on the Bridge and was allowed to rest, he only managed go halfway to his own quarters until Raven found him and told him that Charles was asking if he was free already. Raven seemed unabashed, as if Charles was asking for Erik as the Crown Prince and not as… something else. Erik couldn't put a title to them yet, but it had long gone the time when Erik and Charles only had a professional relationship. In fact, Erik had only a few hours of that professional relationship before slamming the Prince against a wall and fucking him.

He had gone to the Prince's quarters then, smiling as he saw the man sat on his own bed with his legs dangling from the mattress without touching the ground, hair completely messy from his sleep and a slight pout on his mouth as if he wasn't fully awake yet, eyes blinking slowly as he looked at his own feet. He smiled once he saw Erik again, and Erik smiled back without realizing, prompted by the soft smile on those red lips. Erik had stripped of his jacket again for comfort before sitting on the bed with Charles, seeing the Prince get closer to him and hold his cheek with a soft hand to place a kiss to Erik's lips. It didn't go anywhere that time, it was just a kiss that both of them enjoyed, and Erik just pulled Charles to his lap to properly hold him as they kissed.

After a few minutes, both of them were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, a chessboard between them that Charles had brought with him from Earth, and they played quietly after Charles learned Erik knew how to play. Apparently, the game of chess was what it took to make Charles' desire spike up again, because when Erik grinned as he sat there comfortably and moved a piece that would corner Charles, the Prince threw the board away and moved across the space between then to pull him into a hungry kiss. Erik had laid him down on the bed, already rutting against the wanting Prince, when he heard protests coming from under him.

"Ouch! _Ouch!_ Wait!"

Erik wondered if he had hurt Charles in any way for a second, only to see Charles reaching behind himself, still splayed on the bed, and taking out a chess piece that was probably hurting his back. They both laughed as Charles threw the piece off to the side, genuinely happy around each other, and soon resumed their previous activity. This time, Erik wasn't rough with him, and Charles seemed to appreciate being held as Erik fucked him, soft moans leaving his mouth as he moved his hips to meet Erik's thrusts, arms around Erik's still clothed shoulders — both of them still with their shirts on —, and lips seeking any part of Erik's skin that he could reach. Erik was panting next to Charles' ear the whole time, making goosebumps break on the Prince's skin, before he raised his face to look down at Charles as he felt the Prince getting closer to his orgasm, reaching between them to stroke Charles until he came, moan echoing through the room and making Erik shudder. He followed Charles not much after, and soon the room was filled with panting and the soft sounds of kisses being placed on skin as Erik kissed down Charles' neck.

Erik placed a last kiss under Charles' jaw, pulling out of him carefully and hearing Charles sigh as he did so, before kneeling on the bed between Charles' legs. He didn't know he could be so fond of one person until he looked down at Charles' disveleshed look on the bed. His cheeks still carried some pink and his shirt was loose enough that one shoulder was showing, allowing Erik to watch the freckles that marked the fair skin. There was a blissful look in his face and his lips curved into a smile as he noticed Erik staring, chuckling slightly and moving to lay on his side, closing his eyes for a moment. Erik leaned down again, hand on Charles' thigh as he placed a kiss to his head, face burying on the dark curls of Charles' hair and staying there, his body hovering the Prince's, and hearing Charles sighing pleased. 

After a while, Erik noticed Charles' body tensing up under him, making him frown as he saw the Prince turning to face him properly, face weirdly filled with nervousness that Erik didn't know where it came from.

"How long 'till we get to Khepri?" even his voice sounded off, weak, as if he dreaded Erik's answer.

"At least ten more hours." Erik answered, and Charles seemed to relax a bit more with those words.

Erik looked at him again, trying to understand why he was so nervous about Khepri all of the sudden, remembering how uncomfortable he was in Themis earlier. Charles avoided Erik's eyes, fingers lazily brushing against Erik's collarbone as he clearly tried to pretend the Captain wasn't staring.

"What's wrong?" Erik finally asked, seeing Charles' grimace for a second.

"There's nothing wrong."

"You're nervous with something." Erik lifted his torso a little more with his arm, looking down at Charles as the Prince crossed his arms and looked away, only showing Erik that he was right. "What is it?"

Charles stayed silent for a while, eyes avoiding Erik's, making him think that Charles wouldn't say a thing until he sighed in defeat and his expression changed to tiredness and worry. 

"Can I tell you a secret, Erik?" Erik only nodded, still looking down at the Prince as his blue eyes looked for some kind of rejection in Erik's eyes and finding none. "I am _terrified_ of becoming the Emperor."

Erik frowned, seeing the Prince run his hands through his own arms as if he was trying to calm himself from the idea alone of being the new Emperor. He didn't say anything, seeing that Charles hadn't finished yet and was looking for the right words to say, and he waited for the Prince to be able to do that, patiently.

"This trip is just reminding me that in a few weeks I'll be the one in my father's place. I don't feel ready, I don't think I'll ever feel ready, and I even tried to talk to my father about it but he says I'll get used to it at one point when I wear the crown." Charles huffed, annoyed at the idea, and his hands started to play with the fabric of his shirt in a nervous tic. "Themis was a beautiful planet and I couldn't even enjoy it properly because I was terrified thinking that I had to talk to Kinross and show that I'll be a good succession to my father."

"You're scared you won't be as good as your father?"

"Very." Charles confessed. "And as the crowning day get closer I'm starting to get more and more stressed." he chuckled then, expression going softer as he finally looked up at Erik again, a smile on his lips. "I have to thank you for taking a lot of that stress away, Captain. You're quite good at it."

Erik smiled, but something in him seemed to drop with those words. The idea that Charles had only gone to him because he was stressed and needed an escape for that, that Charles was using Erik to let out some steam seeming to hurt a little bit. He pushed that feeling back, reminding himself that he shouldn't be offended by that because, in the end, there was no future for them together and Erik had at least the pleasure to have Charles for himself in the midst of all that. Besides, he knew that even if Charles really only went to him seeking sex to de-stress, even if Charles said with all the worlds that he was using him to feel better, Erik would still give all that he wanted and more. He was too deep to deny that he would.

"I just wish I could enjoy this trip a little more." Charles sighed, running his hands through his face for a moment, looking defeated. "We're going to so many incredible places and I can't enjoy it because I'm too worried I'll say something wrong to a governor and they'll want to tell my father to have another son to fill the role because I'm not good enough."

Erik looked at his saddened expression for a moment before an idea came to his mind, smiling down at Charles and catching the man's attention immediately. Charles raised his eyebrows, silently questioning what he was smiling for, and Erik only leaned down to place a chaste kiss to his lips before starting to get up from the bed, hunting for his pants on the ground and throwing Charles' linen pants at him again, making the Prince frown.

"Put your pants on, your Highness. I want to show you something."

"Usually those words are said before someone takes _off_ their pants." Charles teased, fixing his own pants before starting to put them back on. There was a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm worried at how many times you've heard that with a sexual connotation, my Prince." Charles smirked at him, getting up from the bed and placing a kiss to Erik's cheek as the Captain put his jacket back on.

"I don't hear it a lot because I'm usually the one saying it."

Erik shook his head, chuckling and holding Charles for a moment, not being able to stop himself from pulling Charles from his waist and keeping him close as he looked down at the Prince. "You're impossible, your Highness."

"And you love that, Captain." Charles moved his face up a bit to kiss Erik again, smirking once he pulled back.

"Can't say that I don't." Erik's voice was low, contemplative, and Charles' cheeks grew pink under his freckles, making Erik smile at that.

After another chaste kiss, because Erik simply couldn't stop himself from wanting to press his lips against those red ones that seemed to always call to him to do that, Erik took Charles' hand and dragged him out of his quarters. He moved through the corridors of the ship quickly, making sure no one was there to see him dragging the Prince to the lower levels, and Charles only followed, hand holding Erik's tightly. Erik looked around for a moment before entering a room that was for the ship's engineers only, finally letting go of Charles' hand so he could start going down the narrow set of stairs that spiraled into the bottom of the ship, the place poorly illuminated by a few fluorescent lights that gave the whole place an eerie feeling. 

"Uh... Erik, where are going?"

Erik stopped on his tracks, looking up at the worried expression in Charles' face as he looked around himself, probably doubting Erik's intentions by dragging him into such a creepy part of the ship. Erik snorted, climbing the stairs again and staying one step down from Charles, making the Prince taller than him for once as he looked up into his blue eyes and put his hands on Charles' hips.

"Afraid, your Highness?" Charles huffed out a laugh, putting his own hands on top of Erik's to keep them on his hips.

"Looks a lot like a place where you could murder me without anyone knowing." he joked, making Erik smile and shake his head.

"I promise there'll be no murder. Come on, we just need to climb down these stairs now."

Charles nodded, allowing Erik to let go of him and following the man down the stairs until they reached the lower level. There was a door at the end of the stairs that Erik quickly was able to open, ushering Charles inside before it closed again. He stopped by the door, watching Charles for a moment as he examined his surroundings, confusion clear on his face. It was a small room, smaller than Charles' quarters for sure, and above their heads there were the ship's machinery that neither Charles or Erik understood properly, a few colored lights stopping the room from being completely dark but not helping much with their vision either. Charles seemed to finally feel something different under his bare feet, cold glass against the bottoms of his feet, and Erik grinned widely before pressing a button on a panel next to the door.

Charles seemed like he would faint for a second while the ground under him opened to show open space and the stars shining in the darkness, blood leaving his face and legs almost giving out under until he realized the glass floor was still there, the metal panels being the ones that retreated at the push of the button, and he wouldn't drop into the depts of space.

 _"For fucks sake!"_ he cursed loudly, making Erik chuckle and leave the panel to go towards the Prince. "You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!"

Erik smiled down at him apologetically, holding Charles close as he still had a hand over his heart. "I'm sorry, I should've warned first."

"I thought you said no murdering. You almost killed me, you wanker." Erik snorted at that, holding Charles closer as he felt the Prince's heart beating quickly.

It took a while for Charles to truly calm himself down from the scare, but, when he did, he let go of Erik's embrace to step carefully over the glass, body still wary of the fact that he was staring at the infinite universe right under him.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"I am. The glass is very thick, it would take a lot for it to break." Charles nodded, eyes still on the stars as his body relaxed a bit with Erik's words, but not completely. "I found this place before we took off from Earth. I like to have a look at the ships I pilot and ended up stumbling into this room. Thought it would be beautiful to look at the stars through it once we were here and I was right."

Charles looked at him then for a moment before his sapphire eyes stared back at the stars, constellations shining brightly under them and making the room a bit less dark with their light. Slowly, the Prince got down on his knees and softly placed his hands on the glass, as if he was reaching for the many shining stars in the void. Erik only watched with a soft smile on his lips.

"When I was a boy I used to dream to touch the stars." Charles said, raising his eyes to look at Erik, lips curled into a happy smile as he told him that memory. "I thought they were as small as we see them on the sky, small dots of light. And I used to imagine that that I could get close to them and touch them, take a few for myself maybe… I was very disappointed when I found out I couldn't."

Erik sat down on the glass, facing Charles as his eyes still looked down and his hands stayed on the glass as if he was still trying to touch the stars, expression changing slightly to a more serious one. 

"And then I was told I would own these stars one day, once I took my father's place. Because of my family's power over the galaxy, those stars are mine, and yet I can't reach to them without burning in their heat. They are mine, but I can't tell them when to shine bright or when to die. When to turn into a supernova that will light the entire sky with beautiful colors or when to become a black hole that will destroy everything around them." Charles' expression was serious, brow furrowed as he thought about everything that he was saying, making Erik pay attention to each word, seeing yet another side of Charles that he hadn't seen before. His side as a Prince who was about to take the throne and who had his doubts about it. "I can't control the stars because they do what they want, or what they were made to do, and I have no power over that, Emperor or not. I don't have control."

"You have support." Erik finally said something, drawing Charles' attention to his face. He smiled at the Prince, getting closer to him and sitting by Charles' side placing his hands on the glass like the Prince was doing. "You're afraid you won't be good enough like your father was, that you won't have control over the people and mess it up, and it's understandable. I cannot fathom what it feels to have the kind of power that you have on your hands, but I can understand part of it. But people _like_ you, Charles. I've talked to other people before, from other planets during my travels, and they're excited for you to take your father's place. A new face in power, younger, with more dreams. They don't know much about you except what your family allowed the media to spread, but what they know is that you're a smart man with ambition, and they're excited for that."

"And if I disappoint them?"

"How many planets are there under the power of the Empire again?" Charles frowned at Erik's question, who only raised his eyebrows for him to answer.

"A hundred and ten."

"Well, I assure you, my Prince, that you'll disappoint people on those hundred and ten planets for as long as you have the power."

"That's really not what I wanted to hear…" Charles pursed his lips, eyes going harder as he looked down again, making Erik smile softly.

"It's what you need to hear. You won't be able to please everyone, Charles. Not even your father was able to do that, and he's one of the most loved Emperors ever since the beginning of the Empire." Erik's voice was soft, hand moving to hold Charles' over the glass. When Charles didn't pull away, he took it as a consent to keep going. "But you will make many happy as well in all of those planets. People will love you as much-"

Erik cut himself short, closing his mouth at the end there. _As much as I do,_ he wanted to say, even if he didn't know what he felt towards the Prince yet. He knew he felt desire, that was a given, maybe even fondness, but love was… too much right now. Charles looked up at him, curious for the ending of the phrase, and Erik cleared his throat.

"As much as they love your father."

Charles' lips curved into a soft smile at his words, hands still pressed against the glass as he looked at the stars before moving to press himself against Erik, pulling his face for a kiss, making Erik smile again.

"Thank you." he whispered against Erik's lips.

"Always a pleasure to help, your Highness." Charles chuckled, and Erik suddenly remembered about Themis. About the fact that the Prince in front of him had basically given him the position as Captain, and that curiosity from earlier came back at full force. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"You said you were the one who talked to your father about me… Raven told me you been to my races when… When I wasn't working for your father." Erik said, voice questioning as Charles seemed surprised. "Why was that?"

Charles seemed to blush for a moment, eyes going back to the stars as he put his hands together, looking slightly nervous as he pinched the skin between his fingers.

"Do you remember your last race at the Capital? The one you won?" Charles asked, making Erik nod, remembering the day vividly. "Well, I was there. In fact, we actually met before this trip. Briefly…"

Erik frowned again, watching Charles' face carefully as the Prince looked back at him with his cheeks still blushing. He didn't remember meeting Charles that day, he was sure he would remember if he had met him, and the thought that he had met the Crown Prince before and forgotten about it seemed like an absurd idea.

"I told you things would get better." Charles said simply, voice tentative but weak as he blinked up at Erik.

A specific memory of the night he had won that race eight years ago hit him like a brick, making him stop breathing. He remembered Shaw, the man who Erik worked for before becoming Captain, and remembered being choked that night as well for trying to attack the man on a fit of rage. He remembered the knock on the door that made Shaw let go of his throat, remembered a cloaked figure entering the room and making Shaw leave. And he suddenly remembered the eyes, fogged by his memory but surely they shone like gemstones in the person's covered face as that unknown person promised Erik that things would get better soon before leaving Erik there, confused but grateful for the interruption that the person provided.

He blinked a few times at Charles, shaking his head in disbelief and covering his mouth with his hand as he frowned at the Prince, who now was blushing even more since it was obvious that Erik had remembered who he was. The Captain stayed silent for a moment more before he took a deep breath and huffed out a laugh.

"You were the- _What the fuck."_

"Yeah."

"You were alone there." Erik said again, raising his eyebrows at Charles. "The Crown Prince was alone at a racing field as if it wasn't dangerous at all."

"Well, not alone. Raven was with me, but she had gone away to distract the guard that was standing at the backdoor of the booths where you were." Charles shrugged, making Erik make another disbelieved expression. "I ended up seeing your fight with that other guy, I couldn't just let you get hurt."

"You didn't even know me."

"And?" there was an annoyed pout in Charles' face now that Erik found extremely endearing. "I just… I couldn't go away while he was treating you that way. Why did you even work with that man?"

Erik hesitated for a moment, swallowing a lump on his throat before he looked away from Charles. That was personal, a part of Erik's life that not many people knew because he didn't allow them to know. He considered dismissing Charles' question, giving him a vague answer, but it seemed unfair after Charles opening up to him about his fears. He had saved Erik and he didn't even know what from. Maybe he deserved to know.

"I had no other option. My mother had suffered an accident when I was a teenager and couldn't work to provide for both of us. I knew how to race and Shaw discovered me and offered to be my patron if I raced around the galaxy. Half of the prize money would go straight to my mother. I said yes. It wasn't good but it was _something."_ Erik shrugged, trying to push the memories of those years away. They were long gone with Shaw, who for all Erik knew was locked up somewhere, and with his mother, who had died peacefully and proud of his son when she got the news of his new job as the Emperor's Captain. Even so, it was hard not to let a shadow cross his eyes after saying those things. "I didn't know what good I had done to get that call from the Emperor, to be offered the chance to take the test. I was never this lucky, but you were right back then. Things _did_ get better."

"If it's any help, the good you did was be a good enough of pilot to make me think only about you and how you piloted that Thunderbird that I forgot that I was the Prince every race of yours I saw." Charles smiled at him, sincerity shining in his blue eyes. "I had been meaning to talk to you ever since you passed the test, but I was unfortunately grounded at the time because, to convince my father to talk to you, I had to give up my freedom and the secret of how I escaped the palace so many times. When I was finally allowed to do something, you were already fulfilling duties in another planet and I never got the chance to see you."

"For eight years?" Erik questioned, hearing Charles groan.

"Unfortunately, yes. _Everytime_ I felt I would have the chance, something came up. And then time passed and I just… Life got busy." the Prince pursed his lips, visibly annoyed and making Erik chuckle. "You have no idea how happy I was to know you would be the one to accompany me."

"And then you proceeded to seduce me."

Charles blushed again, apparently embarrassed, before huffing out a laughter and letting his eyes fall to look at the stars under them again.

"Sorry for that. I've been a pile of nerves and had no idea how to proceed to talk to you without exploding once and for all. So I think my brain focused on the sex part more. Less talking involved, I guess..." the Prince's smile turned sad then, all of the sudden. "Besides, I didn't think you'd want anything with me that wasn't sex either way. It's all everyone ever wants, so..."

Erik looked at him for a moment, noticing Charles purposefully ignoring his looks. His face was lit only by the distant light coming from the stars, his looks softened by that dim light around them and the way he was hunched over, legs criss crossed over the glass. He wanted to grab Charles and tell him that he wanted more, he wanted to know Charles and be able to be by his side to do that, the small parts of the Prince he had the honor to meet on the last hours giving him that desire. There was so much more of that man by his side that he wanted to know, to learn, to get the chance to see. But he couldn't say that, because Charles knew just as well as him that this couldn't last. 

So, instead of saying, Erik pulled Charles' face for a kiss, soft and calming like a few others they had shared recently, noticing the relieved sigh leaving Charles' nose when he did that. It seemed like a good enough answer for Charles, and it made Erik's chest lighter to know that Charles wasn't really using him. Charles wanted him, it was just a bad moment.

When they parted the kiss, they kept their foreheads touching, eyes locked on each other's as they stared. Charles' eyes seemed to be brighter than any star that Erik had ever seen at that moment.

"Hi." Charles said, smiling playfully after a few seconds. "I'm Charles. I used to be a fan of your racing, and I think I had a crush on you at seventeen. It's good to finally meet you, Captain Lehnsherr."

Erik smiled at that, looking at the man in front of him with the certainty in his heart that Charles Xavier was the most incredible person he had ever had the chance to meet, and he allowed himself again to pretend that Charles was his now, that the man in front of him would stay with him even after that trip was over. It was a bittersweet thought.

"Hello, Charles." Erik said back, making the Prince smile widely. "I am honored to know you liked me all those years ago and gave me the chance to be here right now. It's good to finally meet you as well."

* * *

When the ship finally landed in Khepri it was still dark on the planet, and Erik had calculated their route for that purpose. He smiled softly to himself as the crew started to turn off the engines and only letting the power of the Arcadia on to keep the basic functions working on the living quarters. Rogue gave him a glance, silently asking if there was something she could do, and Erik quickly dismissed her with a wave of his head.

Once he was sure everything was in order, the Captain left the Bridge quickly, stopping at his quarters to store his jacket there and putting on a clean grey t-shirt, keeping the white pants of his uniform on, not bothering on changing them, before almost running towards the Prince's quarters. Raven was there again, leaning against Charles' door, pale eyes quickly sighting Erik as he approached. The woman smiled slightly, the spark that crossed her eyes making Erik know that she knew more than she probably should, and left the door without a word. Erik once again criticized her job as a bodyguard in his mind, but he couldn't really complain about it. He wouldn't hurt Charles, after all.

Erik opened the door himself, knowing that Charles was asleep at the moment, and seeing the Prince peacefully sleeping at his bed, hair flopping slightly over his face and lips parted. It made Erik stop on his tracks for a moment to look at how calm Charles looked there, how beautiful he looked in the middle of the sheets with that pure expression of someone who was deep asleep. It almost made Erik pity waking the Prince up, but he knew Charles would appreciate the gesture.

He walked quietly towards the bed, sitting down and running his hand softly through the dark locks of Charles' hair, smiling down at the Prince before calling him as calmly as possible to not startle the man, seeing Charles slowly blink his eyes open and look up at him, the foggy look of sleep still taking over his eyes.

"Come on, I want you to see something." Erik said soothingly, seeing Charles mumble something he couldn't understand before slowly getting up from the bed.

"Don't drop me on space this time." the Prince mumbled, making Erik smile wider at him.

"I didn't drop you."

"Almost did."

Erik helped him put some presentable clothes, just in case, and took Charles by the hand as he guided the Prince to leave the ship, Charles following behind him, still waking up and with a pout on his lips. _Endearing,_ Erik thought, smiling at the Prince whenever their eyes met. 

It took a moment for Charles to understand that they were on a planet already, his eyes looking around suddenly interested at the trees with red and orange leaves that surrounded the landing platform where the Arcadia was parked, big spotlights keeping the platform lit as the sky was slowly turning from black to a deep purple as the dawn came. Erik pulled Charles to follow him through a path on the trees that he had seen while they landed, that took them straight to a hill where they could see the landscape of the Capital of Khepri, Atom, with the City Hall in the middle as the other buildings surrounded it. On the horizon, the sun was starting to rise, and Erik smiled, hand still holding Charles' as he stopped at the top of the hill and looked at the Prince.

"What is it?" Charles asked, voice hoarse from disuse as he scratched the sleep out of his eye with his free hand.

"You said you wanted to enjoy the planets on your visits." Erik shrugged, recalling their conversation from hours ago. "I may have made the Arcadia go faster than it should for a while so we could arrive before the morning came in this one so you could see the sun rising to the sky."

Charles frowned for a moment before a spark of recognition crossed his eyes and a bright smile filled his lips.

"Khepri's sunrise." Erik nodded, smiling back at the Prince.

On the horizon, the first rays of sun started to show, and suddenly the sky turned into different shades of yellow, orange, purple and blue. It looked like flames were taking over the sky, the few clouds that were there reflecting the colors in a way that made Erik almost lose his breath. He spared a glance at Charles, to see the Prince's reaction, and smiled when he saw the pure awe present there, his own blue eyes reflecting the colors of the sky, the few rays of light from the sun painting his face in a soft orange color, turning Charles into a view as breathtaking as the sky above them.

When Charles smiled, Erik felt like he had accomplished what he wanted, given Charles a good distraction for his responsibilities later that day, giving him a good thing for him to remember. It was what the Prince needed and wanted, after all. He squeezed Charles' hand slightly, catching the Prince's attention and seeing a different smile appear in Charles' lips that made Erik's heart flutter.

"Thank you." Charles said, voice quiet and sincere.

"It's my pleasure, my Prince."

Charles snorted at that, shaking his head and stepping closer to Erik, making their arms touch, and it wasn't long before Erik was holding Charles by his waist to keep him close, feeling the Prince rest his head on his shoulder as they watched the fiery skies together, as if they were just two normal people, two lovers, taking in the sunrise together. And there, on a hill in Khepri, Erik allowed himself to pretend that they were, holding Charles a little more tightly against him, never wanting to have to let go of the man by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kuddos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)


End file.
